Will of the Familiar
by Dio Silenzio
Summary: With Nono's last words, Tsunayoshi Sawada was about to be the official Boss of the Vongola, but when a dead man from the past came back and stole everything from Tsuna, the Decimo had no choice but to enter heaven or hell's door, in the form of bright green light, but to his surprise the first thing he saw was a pinkette, and its not who you think...Hiatus due to College.
1. POROLOGU

**Prologue**

**~Sicily Italy~**

"*Pant* *Pant* *Pant*"

Running through the alleys of Sicily, a city infamous for its number of Mafiosi, was a young man in his mid-twenties, having spiky brown hair that defied the logic of gravity and a face that defied the meaning of handsome (I just had to add that…). The man wore a torn black suit covering the bloodied white shirt underneath.

That man's name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, also known as Dame-Tsuna to people who haven't had the chance to meet him now, but setting aside the nickname given to him on his younger days he was also known as Vongola Decimo, the tenth boss of the (in)famous Vongola Famiglia, or at least he was supposed to be.

The reason why the Don was running was because of a shocking revelation that happened.

* * *

**~Flasback~**

Ten hours earlier, a party was supposed to be held for the official inheritance of the Vongola Decimo seeing that the ninth boss, Nono, declared it to be so before his final breath. After a month of the Ninth's burial the remaining ninth generation decided to call it quits and let the new, Tenth generation handle the famiglia.

The first hours of the party was joyous for everyone who was there, no fights, no wars, no guns, and no drugs, all the things that were mafia families were infamous for were set aside to celebrate the inheritance of Vongola Decimo.

Then the next few minutes of that party turned in to confusion, as the entertainers, who were about to perform their performance, haven't been able to activate their flames which was part of the act. A number of audiences also tried to use their flames but to no avail.

Now there was anger building up within the families, suspecting that the Vongola might have done something, but the anger settled down and became fear when none of the Vongola Guardians, Varia, Gesso, Shimon, Chiavarone, Giglio Nero, Bovino and even the Arcobaleno, the closest allies of the Vongola Decimo, were able to emit their own flames.

Then came from the door was the taught to be dead Frederico, the son of Nono. It was utter shock to the people who knows the man, and confusion to the ones who don't.

As those seconds of staring to a ghost passed by, the sound of a sniper being shot was heard. All their attention turned towards the Storm Guardian and right-hand man of the Vongola Decimo, who was down on the ground with blood seeping through his chest.

All of them froze as Frederico laughed maniacally and shouted.

"Congratulations My Nephew!"

As his shout was heard bullets rained down the party killing whoever gets hit.

Tsunayoshi who was luckier than his guardians was only shot on the shoulders and was able to run with Hibari at the back.

The two of them ran away from the hidden enemy but just like their luck just ran out, they faced the smiling Frederico standing on their way.

"Aahahahahaha!, did you enjoy the spiked champagne I gave you, my Nephew!?" the supposed dead man asked Tsuna who had his eyes widen. Frederico, took a gun from his pocket and pointed it at Tsuna, but before he could pull the trigger, the feeling of his teeth shattering shocked his systems.

"Omnivore… Run, now, or I'll bite you to death" the Cloud Guardian said as he prepared his steel tonfas. Tsuna was of course going to reject that but Hibari looked at him with steel sharp pleading eyes.

"It's not an order… It's everyone's wish" Hibari said as blood dripped from his mouth indicating he took a fatal shot, and the only thing keeping him from death was his and the rest of the dead guardian's dying will.

With that Tsuna ran and ran and ran till he reached the alley he was now on.

* * *

"Damn, Damn… Damn you to hell!" Yelled the injured Decimo now limping from his wounds and exhaustion, it was just seconds till death makes a visit but then his blurry eye caught sight of a bright green light not far from him.

Was this hell or heaven's door making way for him…whatever, where was he going to go anyway?

It took a few steps for him to get near the light but then a bullet from an unknown shooter bore on his legs making him fall face first to the green light.

Then there was minutes of silence, he felt grass on his face, wasn't he in an Urban area? Shouldn't it be cold hard pavement meeting his face. Tsuna rolled over and felt fresh air on his lungs, was he in heaven or hell?

He opened his eyes and saw clear blue skies, white puffy clouds, two moons and a pinkette his age… wait, pinkette? Two moons?

"W-what t-the…"

"Call the healers quickly! Please! My familiar is hurt!"

* * *

**And That's That**

This was just a prologue so this idea won't get lost on my head, and to the readers who already know me, two more weeks and I'll start updating again since school is about to end.

Did you like my prologue? Of course you didn't i just killed of the rest of the KHR cast 'xept Tsuna, or did I...?


	2. Well SHT!

**Okay First I just want to thank the people who reviwed, read, followed and fav'ed this fic... but in all honesty i was expecting less than what i got.**

**I have more to say below. To be honest I am not in the best condition when i wrote this and THIS is not one of my better updates.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR and FoZ**

**UnBeta'ed**

* * *

"Call the healers quickly! Please! My familiar is hurt!"

The pink haired woman said in French, as Tsuna heard her shout. He was really confused in the moment and got up from his position and sat on the grass, trying to comprehend what was happening.

First there was bright light, or was that his life flashing before his eyes, second the sun was already up, pretty sure it was night time in Italy, third he just saw two moons in the sky, seriously he wasn't on drugs, and lastly a pink haired woman, who was very, very, beautiful, called for…healers? Was now running up to him and looking at his wounds.

"I-I'm so sorry!, please forgive me, I didn't know the summoning will be like this" the pinkette said with a sincere tone justifying her calm soothing voice, which made Tsuna flinch as the girl held his both hands tightly with hers. It took exactly two seconds for Tsuna to finally realize… he was in heaven… BOOYA!... Uh wait summoning?

"Oh no don't worry, this is nothing… but what was that about summoning?" Tsuna spoke in fluent French (he wasn't Reborn's student for nothing) as he ignored his wounds. He took a lot more fatal 'injuries' when he was fifteen, gunshot wounds are just splinters to him now, he just needs to avoid the eminent bleeding to death.

"The summoning? But your wounds!" the pink haired girl protested as she comes in closer passing through Tsuna's personal space, their face inches away from each other, making Tsuna blush and it seems that the woman was more worried than modest.

"My wounds are nothing to worry about, what I-"

"Silence plebeian!" As Tsuna was trying to speak he was interrupted by a booming voice coming from behind. He turned around and saw an older pink haired woman looking all strict and shit, and besides her was a blond woman his age wearing glasses, looking all strict and shit, and a man probably the same age if not older than Iemitsu, looking all strict and shit. _'Did she just call me a plebeian?'_

"Mother please he-"

"Cattleya, keep quiet!" the pink haired woman then silenced who seems to be her own daughter. This made Tsuna frown, he can wait for explanations later, this, seems to be serious.

"Guards lock this man in the dungeon!"

'_Dungeon? Me? Lock!?' _he thought as the girl 'Cattleya' let go of him while two men in medieval armor entered the scene, grabbing him in the shoulders and pulled him up, like he was some kind of prisoner.

'_Oh yeah, lock me in a dungeon, right' _and with that he decided… screw it!

Tightening his right fist, he upper-cutted the armor clad man who had his right shoulder and the loud impact of bones breaking, rang on the field before the said man dropped to the ground unconscious.

Then the man on his left readied the sword on his hip, but before he could do that he found himself gasping for air as Tsuna punched him in his metal clad stomach, effectively incapacitating him and shattering the armor.

"Ah crap, knew I should hold back more" Tsuna said as he dusted his bloody tux and looked at the faces people around were making, and it was… unnerving.

"Would you please stop loo-"

"Guards! Arrest that man for assaulting two of my men and disgracing the Valliere name!" The blond haired man ordered and came what seems to be a battalion of armored medieval soldiers. Making Tsuna sweatdropped,

'_Hey! Isn't this overkill!?'_

He thought as soldiers come in by ones, pairs and groups but fell to his skill and strength that was honed by the number one hitman to the point where he did not need his Sky flames to fight. After an hour of punching, kicking and throwing people to unconsciousness, the wide-eyed blond man seemed to have ran out of men to attack him.

"So uh… about the summoning" Tsuna said as he walks up to the pink haired woman that didn't scream at him and offered her his hands, while she looked stunned at his victory over two hundred soldiers, then as she was staring at him Tsuna had a question in his mind.

'_Did she really stay there while I was fighting? Seriously she's like, two meters away from me! I could have hit her by accident!'_

"H-h-how did you?… Cattleya, bring him to the medics, your father and I have something to discuss" The older pinkette said her attitude changing as it seems.

"Thank you, Mother…" Cattleya then took Tsuna's hand and escorted him to the infirmary, while Tsuna just went on with it, as he had just lost too much blood in the fight, and was in need of a person that won't attack him.

* * *

In the infirmary Tsuna was asked by one of the medics, to lie down in one of the beds while Cattleya sat down on a chair beside his bed. He looked left and right but didn't see anything that can be used on his gunshot wounds.

"Ummm…Mr?" the spiky haired brunette then got his attention stolen by Cattleya looking at him eye to eye, her warm pink eyes having an effect that can be noticed in his cheeks, then Tsuna realized that he hasn't said his name yet.

"The names Tsunayoshi Sawada, but please call me Tsuna" He introduced himself as a gentleman he is to women, but it seemed to only make Cattleya feel glad, which was good, but he was aiming for something else(nudge, nudge, wink, wink).

"Tsuna? Quite an odd name but sounds adorable…oh how rude of me, my name is Cattleya Yvette La Baume Le Blanc de la Valliere, but you can call me Cattleya in private" then it was her time to introduce herself making Tsuna sweatdrop at the ridiculously long name of the pink head, but it got his attention that she wants to be called by her first name when in private.

"Only in Private, why so?"

"Hm? Weren't commoners supposed to address aristocrats in their family names" She said trying not to sound rude in front of him, then it rose another question in Tsuna's head, but then he remembered the other two beautiful things he saw when he came here.

"Ms. Cattleya where is this place? and why am I here? Oh and why are you people kept calling me a commoner?" Tsuna asked choosing his words carefully.

"This is the house of Valliere, in Tristain. As for why you are here I-"

"Wait, Tristain?" Tsuna interrupted her picking up an unfamiliar name for a place. Then she explained all about 'Tristain' and when he asked further the places called Halkeginia, Gallia, Germania, Albion, and Romalia came up, and every word that came from her lips made Tsuna grow paler as he just realized.

"I'm in an alternate dimension…" Tsuna muttered under his breath, a sinking feeling on his gut told him. He had just left his guardians, his friends, and his family. He looked at Cattleya who was looking at him with worry in her eyes.

"Tsuna, what's wrong, are you're wounds-"

"No I'm fine, tell me why I'm here…" Tsuna said covering his dread with a stoic expression.

"O-Okay, I was performing a summon servant spell and when I finished you were the one that appeared from the spell…" Cattleya stooped not knowing how to continue her explanation as Tsuna just looked at her with confusion and anger.

"So… You used magic to make me a servant? Is that it?" Tsuna asked with sharp tongue, narrowing his look at Cattleya making the pinkette flinch. His mind being clouded by anger remembering what happened before all of this.

He might not know anything about the spell she was talking about let alone magic but Byakuran had once told him that this kind of dimensions exist he just doesn't know how to travel to them. Byakuran also mentioned that alternate dimensions have a huge difference when compared to parallel worlds, which were just copies another world. While alternate dimensions are worlds of their own, so some things that were in their world might not be in this alternate dimension, and some things that is in this world might not exist in their own.

So a world with magic was surely to have existed, and for the record, dying will flames aren't exactly normal either.

"I-I didn't mean to, the summoning is random, and familiars are not servants, they are a mage's partner representing their element… so for having a human as a familiar is… unheard of" Cattleya said shrinking from Tsuna's glare but the Brunette's eyes seemed to have softened as he looked away in shame.

"I see, forgive me for jumping in to conclusions, the events before you had summoned me are rather…forget it… thank you for saving me, miss Cattleya" with a sincere apology Tsuna bowed in front of Cattleya.

"Its fine, it was also my fault… and what was that about saving you?" she asked as she worries that this man was being assaulted before she had summoned him.

"Oh…its nothing… can I sleep for now? I'm feeling lightheaded" Tsuna said avoiding her question and getting some rest to be able to think about what had happened and maybe even forget about some things.

"Okay, rest well... Tsunayoshi" Cattlleya said as she stroke Tsuna's hair, her lips can't help but form a gentle smile.

"Fufu... It's so soft..."

"Mistress... can we see the patient?" a man, holding the basic equipment for people who have been shot by muskets said behind her.

"Please..." moving away Cattleya escorted her way out and let the doctor and the healers to do their jobs, but when she exited the room she was greeted by her mother and father, Duchess Karin and Duke Valliere(not much of a name is it?) waiting outside the infirmary.

"Cattleya... is your... servant being taken care of now?" Karin said using a term lower than familiar to address Tsuna, which saddened Cattleya.

"Yes he is being healed now... and please he is not a servant" gathering the courage to speak up, the two pinkettes glared at each other with the younger one losing.

"Karin, stop this now, we are not here for that" the Duke said breaking the glare off between the two making him sigh and then he continued.

"Cattleya, my dear, we would like to talk to your familiar after his healing is finished. Your mother and I have to discus some matters with the boy, in private." Duke said with a tone that meant no harm, and getting a nod from his daughter.

"Understood... Might I ask where Eleanor is, Father?" asking for her sister's whereabouts, he said that she was currently in the Mansions balcony having tea, so she bowed and left to meet Eleanor.

* * *

"Hello Eleanor" After reaching the balcony Cattleya greeted her sister with a smile and was reciprocated with a curt smile from the blond woman.

"Hello Cattleya, how was the... man you summoned?" putting down her tea Eleanor asked choosing her words carefully knowing how Cattleya cares for pretty much anyone.

"Oh Tsuna? He is fine though I'm worried about his way of neglecting his wounds..." looking at the clear blue sky she wondered how Tsuna could have tolerated a shot from one of the most dangerous inventions of commoners.

"Neglect his wounds, you're not even questioning his fighting skills?" the blond in glasses asked slightly annoyed at her sister's ignorance at the prowess the brown haired man showed.

"I am, those can wait but his wounds can't, he also looked confused with the events so I can't rush him."

"Hm... you are too nice, I just hope little Louise has better luck in summoning than you..." giggling at the fact that the strict Eleanor just blessed their little sister, Cattleya dazed and her eyes drifted to towards the two moons at the heavens.

"I wonder what dear Louise summoned at the springtime familiar summoning today?" Cattleya asked the wind before taking a sip of tea with Eleanor.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Tristain Magic Academy

"Familiar! I ordered for your name so tell me now!" a small girl with pink hair like Cattleya yelled to a man looking like he had just reached adolescence.

"Yare yare, I don't tell my name to strangers let alone kidnappers... That's what Tsu-nii, thought to Ore-sama..."

* * *

**Hahahaha so I didn't kill all of them.**

**Also to those readers wanting to know if Tsuna is OP... I might make him like that as you can see, but the current cast of the FoZ anime are currently underpowered if compared to how I look at Tsuna.**

**And about his flames: No he will not have all of the flames cuz that's just overkill**

**however the flames that he will have are the ones that he has in canon which are**

**Sky Flames( I am soooo, gonna Abuse the zero point break through), Earth Flames( check wiki), Oath Flames,**

**And yes he does have Natsu and I will add more weapons in his arsenal... not a lot though.**

**AND for the pairings:**

**NOT A HAREM, cuz they are a pain in ass to write, and i will not rush the romance between the two... or atleast i'll try.**

**I also took the light hearted approach in the genre cuz i feel comfortable writing it that way.**

**BYE BII~**


	3. Nope, no way

**Okay sorry about not updating and i will be sorry for not putting Cattleya in this Chapter just bare with me for a while**

**Disclaimer: Its on the previous chapter...**

**Un'Beta'ed**

* * *

**~Infirmary~**

Inside the infirmary the healers that were suppose to treat Tsuna's wounds were now putting on some finishing patches to avoid further bleeding, which really impressed Tsuna, seeing magic at first hand, it freaked him out a bit, he felt no ill intent and his HI (hyper intuition) didn't act up meaning it was completely safe and he has no other reasons to be afraid.

In a short period of time, his wounds stopped bleeding the bullets embed inside his shoulder and leg were taken out with little pain and ease. He smiled and thought it would be convenient to have this in his world, but his smile faded away when he heard one of the healer mage whisper to another healer.

"Why are we stuck here healing this plebeian"

"Hush, I heard he was summoned to be mistress Catlleya's familiar"

The two murmured to each other thinking that Tsuna wouldn't hear them but it all came clear to Tsuna's ear straight to his head that he was obviously looked down upon by this people, it annoyed him but he shouldn't make a bad impression to new people, unless those people really pissed him off then he will…

"Greetings, Mr. Familiar"

A man's voice snapped Tsuna out of his mind and when he looked he took sight of the man who ordered a hundred men to attack him, but recollecting what the man had just said, he realize that he was asking for his name.

"Please call me Sawada, Sir Valliere" Tsuna said with respect and with little poison on the man's name.

"Very well, Mr. Sawada, Sir Elric you and your men may leave now, Karin and I have something to discuss with the boy" Duke Valliere said making Tsuna look at the pink haired woman besides him and made him shudder from her glare.

"As you wish Milord, Milady" the head Healer Elric bowed before leaving the room.

"How are your wounds, Mr. Sawada?" the Duke asked making Tsuna feel at ease.

"They are fine now, thanks for your concern" he replied but then Karin stepped up and glared at him once more.

"Now, about the summoning" She started with a frown, making Tsuna feel uncomfortable and the atmosphere colder, while the Duke just shook his head.

"Oh my…"

* * *

"Do you understand now, commoner?"

"I do… more or less"

In the infirmary Tsuna, Karin and the Duke were currently discussing about his position as their daughter's familiar, about how he should act, and the conditions. At first the terms in the possible agreement between him and Karin were one-sided meaning that it was all pros for them and cons for him, or so the pink haired woman thought, but one fact that Karin had said really broke a piece of his heart, the fact that the summoning was a one way trip, which means there is no way for Cattleya to send him back to his world, but he can find a way, he always does… right?

"But may I ask why I couldn't complete the contract between me and Catlleya?" Tsuna asked stopping his thoughts and turing back to the matters currently at hand, not that he wanted to be Cattleya's familiar, he liked the sense of freedom in being safe from being bound to the girl, but a pang in his head kept bugging him with that matter.

"Why you ask? It is simply because the contract is finished with a kiss, and I will not allow you to defile my daughter" Karin said with cold hard tone, as Tsuna became flustered at the way signing of the contract, it wasn't the answer he wanted but it will suffice.

"O-okay fair enough, so I will simply be her guard till I die and she would be able redo the summoning, right?… not to be rude but that seems harsh" Tsuna pointed out and looked and the Duke who was sending facial expressions that he wasn't the one that came up with that.

"Harsh, yes. But I do not care, and it seems to be fitting to a barbarian like you so-"

"Karin that is enough!" Cattleya's father said before the infuriated Karin headed towards the door and exited the room with a huff making the middle aged man sigh.

"I am sorry for my wife's actions, she isn't usually like this" the blond man apologized, getting a nod from the spiky haired brunette.

"Apology accepted, though is it rude to ask why she acted that way?" Tsuna said worried on how he might have offended the woman.

"No it is not, and as for why she was being like that, it may have something to do with Cattleya and the soldiers you took down earlier, to which I apologize for sending them to you"

"Oh no it's fine, so does Miss Karin really care for the soldiers that much?"

"Care is such a nice word… but it is more like she prided herself with them" the Duke said displeasingly as he took a seat next to the bed Tsuna was on.

"Pride? How so?" Tsuna continued interested if the woman was more than strict faces and harsh words.

"Those men, are known to be Tristain's strongest foot soldiers in the army, trained by Manticore Knights which is led by Karin herself, and being the woman she is today, it seems she didn't like the sight of her well trained men being defeated by an unarmed fatally wounded young man single handedly without magic" the aged man said with a smile as an image of his wife, in the younger days before their prime formed in his head.

"Is that so, sorry about that" Tsuna said scratching the back of his head.

"No worries, Those soldiers were getting arrogant as the days pass by, maybe they needed that. Oh that reminds me how did you learn to fight like that, never have I seen such skill and strength in my entire life, and is it connected to your wounds earlier?"

Tsuna stiffened at that and let out an empty chuckle, making the Duke raise an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry but I cannot answer your first question, and as for the second… they are related in a way"

"Alright then… rest well young man! I will leave now and entertain my incoming guest, I will send you a maid later to tend for your needs" with that the blond man left as Tsuna nodded and lied down on the bed.

He rose right arm and gazed on his Vongola Gear, the ring that helped him through rough times and battles, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, murmuring some words to calm himself down.

"Please work" he muttered as he tried to light his dying will flame with everything he's got, but a minute later, his efforts seemed to have given him an answer.

"Still doesn't work eh?… gomen Natsu, looks like we're not gonna meet for a while"

Tsuna then rested his right arm on the bed and continued the sleep that got interrupted when the healers came.

* * *

"Sir, please wake up, your breakfast is serve"

A voice called out, as Tsuna slowly drifted back to consciousness from his slumber, he opened his eyes and rose from the bed, then his eyes caught sight of a woman with bleached blond hair wearing what seems to be a maid outfit.

"Is it morning already?" Tsuna asked groaning frustration, he didn't like sleeping from noon to morning, but then again it was already night time when he got summoned.

"Yes it is, Sir Valliere had sent me to be your maid in your stay here, Mr. Sawada" the maid informed him making him surprised that the girl already known his name, but he figured that Cattleya and her father had something to do with it, so he just shrugged it off.

"Excuse me but what is your name?"

"My name? You can call me Elesa, kind sir" She introduced with a smile that felt comfortable to Tsuna, a motherly smile from a woman that is.

"Mrs. Elesa it is then… thank you sending me breakfast, and please call me Tsunayoshi from now on" Tsuna said knowing his way to respect a maid and gain their trust, he had maids in his own mansion so he already had experience with dealing them.

"What a nice young man, now how may I assist you?" Elesa asked and getting a shake from Tsuna's head.

"No, breakfast is good enough for now, I will call when I am in need of something, Mrs. Elesa" the Decimo said as he got a nod of acknowledgement from the maid.

"As you wish… you know lad, for a commoner you carry yourself much like a noble" the maid pointed out as she began to walk towards the door, but Tsuna had other plans.

"I've been thinking about that since people started calling me a plebeian and commoner here… how does one become a noble in Tristain…" Tsuna said halting the maid from leaving the room.

"Oh my, are you not from Tristain? Even so the other countries have the same system, perhaps not Germania, but still" She said making Tsuna think of an excuse to avoid suspicion.

"Y-You see I've been living in a isolated area, faraway from civilization, so I'm afraid I am not familiar on how aristocracy works in Tristain and the other countries" the brown haired Tsuna said getting a face of realization from Elesa.

"Is that so… would you like a quick explanation or a lengthy one?" Elesa asked with a forlorn tone which didn't go unnoticed by Tsuna.

"A quick one, I do not wish to delay you any further Mrs. Elesa"

"My errand for today is assisting you lad, but if you insist, *ehem*… a noble can be identified if they can use magic given by Brimir, and if they can't then you are a plebeian, who wasn't blessed by Brimir's grace" Elesa said looking a bit down but regaining her gentle expression immediately.

"I see… so where is this Brimir if I may ask?" Tsuna said quickly regretting his question. The maid giggle which sounded like a stifled laugh, which made him feel embarrassed.

"I am sorry but Brimir is gone for a very long time now, he is now above the heavens watching over us" Then Tsuna just concluded that this Brimir guy must be a God figure in Halkeginia, which sounds silly for the way he was treated by most of the nobles here.

"Ahahahaha… I apologize for that, you may leave now, and thank you for being helpful" Tsuna said, and getting a farewell from the maid. He looked at the nearest table and saw his breakfast ready to be eaten.

"Brmir… what a joke…" he said as Tsuna sipped some warm tea to calm himself down.

* * *

After Tsuna had eaten breakfast, he checked on his wounds that were healing over the course of one long sleep, needless to say he was shocked to see his wounds being completely healed, as in there was little trace of a scar. He would thank those healers later even if they healed him half-heartedly.

But before that he rose from his position and began to stretch his stiff body, as the effect of being bed for too long really left a bad mark to a man like Tsuna, who was almost always stressed out and needed to be battle ready at all times. Come to think about it, the sleep he got today was the longest one he had in about three years maybe.

"This is quite troublesome" Tsuna muttered as his business suit hindered his movements, not that it wasn't a burden when he battled the soldiers yesterday, but oh well.

With a sigh of exasperation Tsuna began to remove his necktie and unbutton his shirt, which reminds him where was his jacke-

"I'm coming inside famili-WHATREYOUDOING!?" A loud shriek from the door rang, making him cringe at the pain that came with hearing the woman's voice, he looked at the woman who he recognized as Cattleya's sister or maybe this isn't her, the woman yesterday had a healthy white complexion not a feverish red.

"I am undressing, Miss Valliere, as you can see" Tsuna said in a 'for-your-information' tone.

"I CAN SEE THAT! What am I asking is, why!?" the bespectacled Eleanor said her face heating up from the sight of a fit half naked man, who wasn't bad looking in fact he was very hand- dammit what is she thinking!?

"You weren't asking that. Well I felt really sluggish so I thought of stretching to loosen up, by the way where is my supposed pink haired master?" Tsuna said in a flat tone not giving a fuck that he was shirtless in front of a woman, he had a feeling that the two of them wouldn't even be on good terms so why try being nice?

"Firstly put on your clothes!"

"No…"

"Put in on right now!"

"Nah, don't feel like it…"

"Put it on or I'll have the guards sending you to the dungeons!"

"This again, didn't you run out of soldiers yesterday?"

"Wah!? Eh!? I'll punish you for your insolence!"

"Ohhh~ You like playing S&M then, I'm sorry Miss Valliere but I like being on top"

"Being on top? You lecherous dog!"

"Nope I prefer lion… and lecherous? Oh my! what a dirty mind you have their Miss Valliere~"

"That's it!"

With that last two words the red hot Eleanor charged at Tsuna who had a plan to gracefully dodge the woman but with his luck and the asshole behind the keyboard, our Decimo fell on a bed conveniently placed behind where he was planning to dodge, as he fell down, Eleanor pounced at him while he was downed in the bed, now he was trapped as the woman's hand found a way to hold him down on his shoulders.

In their point of view it looked like a victory for Eleanor but to others it was like…

"Eleanor, Mother told us that Queen Marianne is... oh my!" A familiar voice from the door said as the two of them turned their attention to the pink haired Cattleya who was shyly fidgeting from where she was standing.

"This is not what it looks like!"

"Hello Miss. Cattleya"

* * *

**okay lets stop right here**

**i wont say a lot in this AN.**

**Firstly! Thank you for the numbers of followers and favs that you people have given this story, and to tell you how grateful i am here is a small reaction from me when i saw the number of followers "46 followers? DAMMIT I CANT GO BACK!"**

**Second! About the pairings... it is a love triangle! cuz i dun know how to make it funny without another girl.**

**Okay to make it fair here are your choices and a sample of an interaction with Tsuna!**

** Matilda/Fouquet/ Longueville:**

" A criminal like me... doesn't deserve forgiveness from anyone specially to a saint like you..."

"True... but I am no saint, far from it actually... the crimes you've done is like pick-pocketing compared to the things I did in the past..."

"B-But-"

"No buts! besides... you're my ticket inside the academy I cant let you slip away!"

**Agnes:**

"Hey Agnes..."

"Y-yeah w-what is it?"

"Earlier... Why did you kiss me?"

"Wha!? I-I-Its was to avoid blowing our cover, nothing more!"

"I see... What a shame~"

"Shut up!"

** Eleanor:**

In this chapter...

**That it the three of them are your choices and i will not pick two!, just one!**

**I will have a poll in my profile and the votes in the Reviews counts as a separate vote(shameless aren't I?)**

* * *

**Third!... okay i forgot sorry oh wait! the next chapter is the Duel and the ending of 'the beating the crap out of a dickhead noble ark' which is a default arc to start a ZnT fanfic within the fanfiction world, this is usually ends with Guiche being defeated but since we dont have that here I improvised!**

**I'll give you a hint of the noble TSuna will be facing: _ardes... yeah not much of a hint isnt it?**

**And for the people not paying attention... Tsuna still doesnt have his Runes and he will not have it for a while but it is already decided.**

**As for Lambo and Louise. I will say it now so no one would ask and to avoid further disappointment Louise is still the Void Mage... I used the and not a cuz i will not increase the number of Void magicians and Familiars, GOT IT!?**


	4. Wolves in Sheep's Clothing

**Disclaimer:...wut?**

* * *

After clearing up the misunderstanding between a certain Brunette and bespectacled Blond, our Hero, Tsuna, was now currently walking on the hallways of the mansion alongside his summoner, Cattleya, and her sister… the blond?

"I'm sorry, but I didn't get your name Milady" Tsuna said faking a polite manner which made the blond Valliere stop from her walk towards the main hall where the two of them would greet the Queen of Tristain Marianne, to which made Tsuna smirk at the timing, maybe he could go home earlier than he expected, hopefully.

"And why would I give my name to a dirty commoner like you?" The bespectacled Eleanor snarled trying to intimidate Tsuna, that resulted in a smirk from the spiky haired brunette.

"Why you ask? It is because I want to refrain from calling you 'My love'" finishing with a wink Tsuna effortlessly made the blond flush from his words, along with his savior/summoner Cattleya who just gasped.

"M-my love? D-does that mean you two were really going to do… 'that' in bed earlier?" Cattleya asked as she starts stuttering.

"N-no way! I would never be in the same bed as that c-commoner!" once again Eleanor tried to clean up the mess, the Brunette kept on making more disastrous with his words.

Finally feeling content with playing with the situation Tsuna decides to actually clear up the confusion. "Don't fret Miss Cattleya, for I dislike the thought of being in the same bed with a woman that might bite me in my sleep" Tsuna whispered to Cattleya's ear making her giggle from what he said and the ticklish sensation of his breath.

"What did you just say!? If only I have my wand with me you are so-! Argh! This isn't over!" Storming off the vicinity Eleanor finally left leaving Tsuna noting that she can't do magic without a wand _'Are all mages like that?'_

Then he realized that he was alone with Cattleya whose face showed worry for her sister, making Tsuna sigh.

"I apologize for my behavior towards your sister, Cattleya, it was immature of me… _but it sooo worth it_" Tsuna said in a apologetic tone while muttering the last one but was heard by the frowning pinkette.

"It was also my fault, but you shouldn't apologize to me but to Eleanor, Sir Tsuna" with her most 'strict' tone Cattleya exhaled before looking at Tsuna's grinning expression.

"Fufufu… you sound cute talking like that Miss. Cattleya" Tsuna said with a bright smile, making the girl he was with, giggle.

"Thank you, but flattery won't work on me easily _Sir Tsuna_"

'_Eh?'_

Cattleya then surprised Tsuna with a sly grin of her own, she then turned away from him and continued walking towards the main hall, leaving Tsuna, dazed for a few seconds before following her again.

He walked besides her stealing glances of her face checking if she had the same expression, but he only saw the same woman who wished to treat his wounds and save his life, but just to be safe he would be wary of that.

"Sir Tsuna, I believe this is where we part ways. Would you like to give yourself a tour of our land or do you want a maid to accompany you?" Cattleya asked with the same warm voice that Tsuna was beginning to grow accustomed to.

"I would like to be alone in my stroll, thank you for asking" Tsuna then gave her his answer, and got a nod of approval from his summoner.

"Understood, but please don't barge in other people's rooms" Cattleya finished making Tsuna grin yet again when he saw an opportunity to say another inappropriate joke.

"Other people? Then does it mean I can go to yours?" Tsuna joked in instinct but then he felt as if the atmosphere change from light hearted to something else.

"What if it does?… Would you like to _'seal the deal' _with me then, hm?" Cattleya then countered with the same grin earlier, surprising Tsuna with the sudden change of personality.

"S-seal the d-d-deal?" Tsuna stammered with a voice filled with confusion, shock and embarrassment, quickly he regretted telling that joke at the woman he still taught to be the least harmless in the family, then as if adding to his bad luck she began to walk towards him, while he stepped back with each step she makes, eventually driving him to the nearest wall as she continued walking till she was literally a few inches away from him.

Cattleya then stared in his eyes with a feral gleam in her own making Tsuna's sweat run cold, even with the difference in their height Tsuna felt he was being looked down by her. Then to match Tsuna's height Cattleya tiptoed on her two feet and leaned close him to avoid falling, Tsuna then had a hard time breathing as her breast pressed again his chest.

"Well, would you?" She whispered to his ears, sending shivers on the back of his neck, he then took this as the last straw, he needed to take control, he made a mistake earlier and lit a huge flame, so let's fight fire with fire.

"If it is about the familiar contract, I'm happy to tell you that I won't be yours to play with, not now nor ever" regaining his composure and making his comeback, the atmosphere became more tense between them, neither one of the two lost their aura of dominance.

"Is that so?… well I always wanted to '_play_' with someone as interesting as you since I '_grew up', _but since you don't want to_…"_ Cattleya said not finishing her sentence to tease the brunette who had a smile of victory etched on his face as she took a few steps backwards, freeing the Decimo from his position.

"…what do you want to play with me then Tsuna?" She finished with a coy smirk that removed the smug look that Tsuna had on.

"As you said I don't want to play, I prefer a fight, it's much more loud and rough" Tsuna retorted and grew a smirk while he looked at Cattleya's foxy expression.

"Fufufufu… maybe I could challenge you in a 'fight' someday, but right now I am needed elsewhere, good luck finding my room… Tsu-na-yo-shi" She then left and walked towards the main hall opposite to where Tsuna was planning to go.

As Cattleya's figure finally disappear from sight, Tsuna had been long gone from there, he was currently walking while his taught were invaded with his conversation with the supposed 'nadeshiko' of the Valliere family, to which he was wrong, big time.

"A wolf in sheep's clothing? I think it's time to put my money where my mouth is… wait money?" He then ransacked his pockets to find cash that might help him, he then stopped when he realized he doesn't even know what the currency in Tristain or what kind of money use.

Then he felt something metallic on his right pocket and when he pulled it out he noticed it was an A-Class Earth ring that Enma gave him as a substitute to his Shimon ring to create oath flames, but since he can't even light his own flames, this is just for decoration as of now, the he looked at the item on his hand, which was a storage box Byakuran gave to him, he remembered what this box contained so he can't afford to lose this.

Then he continued walking his taught brought back the image of the Cattleya he saw earlier, he still couldn't take the fact that she was like that, he made a mistake by judging her quickly when they first met now he was in a verbal fight with the woman, but he felt nothing threatening when he conversed with her like that, so she either hid her intents well or just a dominatrix in disguise, well to her credit she was the only excitement here as of now, his interactions with her blond sister was enjoyable but not as intense, so he would prefer the former in most occasions.

* * *

Forty minutes after Tsuna started his trip he found himself outside the mansion and besides a beautiful lake not far from the manor.

Tsuna then walked towards a dock that had a perfect view of the glistening body of water, he noted that he shouldn't be too close or he might accidentally fall thinking that the lake was made of crystals. He then walked away from the dock and sat of the grassy field and gazed on the lake.

"You guys would have like it here" Tsuna said to no one, hoping that it would reach his guardians, which he doesn't even know what happened to them. He then decided to lie on the ground and try to forget the bad memories, but to no avail, in fact it only made him even more angry at himself for being so careless and let his guardians and others to get hurt and die, it was because of him.

"Damn…" Tsuna muttered under his breath, then a figure above his head decides to block his view of the sky which he adores.

"What are you doing lying around like that, plebian?" The figure spoke in a deep voice of a man in his late thirty's, a further adjustment from Tsuna's point of view revealed a man with a robust body and a rugged face that frowned to no end Tsuna also noted that he was wearing armor that looked more grand than the soldiers yesterday, making Tsuna think that he might be from the Queen.

Tsuna really felt no need to answer the stranger that was looking down at him, so he decided to ignore his question and sigh.

"May I ask you to move out of my view, good sir?" Tsuna asked and saw that the man saw clearly offended with what he said.

"What the-!? No you may not, lowly plebian!"

"Oh? Then piss off, your face is the last thing I want to see today…" Tsuna said nonchalantly as he stared blankly at the furious older man.

"You dare speak to like that! I'll have your head for insulting a member of the Griffin Knights!" The man's voice boomed and attracted the attention of people near the area, which made Tsuna scratch his head in annoyance.

"Would you keep quiet? Your voice is as unappealing as your face you know that…" Tsuna then stood up and realized that the man towered over him by two heads, not that it mattered though.

"You're dead!" The man said as he charged at Tsuna who simply side stepped and tripped the enraged man off his feet, making him stumble and fall to the lake and made an audible splash.

"Watch where you're going… look! Now the lake has your dirt in it…" Tsuna then added insult to injury, and looked at the man who looked like he was gonna have a vein pop.

The man then pulled out a wand from his right hip and aimed at Tsuna who narrowed at the sight of the object at hand.

The drenched man then muttered some words which Tsuna, would describe as incantations, normally Tsuna would not let his opponent get a shot but he needed to know how quick a mage is and how dangerous the can be.

After five good seconds the wand then ejected a flaming arrow that was just as fast as a low velocity bullet, which isn't even close to the speed that the bullets he dodges every morning.

Simply tilting his head the arrow then passed by not even grazing his face, Tsuna then looked back at the man, and a smile grew on his face when he saw how big the man was gawking at him.

"H-how did you-"

"Dodge it? I didn't, you just have reeeeeally bad aim…" Tsuna then mocked the man who rose from the lake and began chanting a new spell, which was longer than the first one.

"Let see if this would miss you little shit!" then ten volleys of the same flaming arrow erupted from the man's wand, which surprised Tsuna… a little bit.

"Pitiful…" Tsuna ducked and let the arrows pass by him seeing the arrows were traveling in a linier path and then the arrows created an explosion behind him as they made contact. After all the arrows have passed, Tsuna looked behind him and saw that a good amount of tress were burning to ashes.

"What's going on here!?" a familiar strict voice not far from Tsuna rang, which made him sigh as he remembered that voice.

"Hey what's up Mrs. Karin? Oh you brought everyone, hello"

* * *

"So you're telling me… that you let my property burn, and get a number of my staff injured just because you want to relax?" Karin asked as she trembled in anger at the sight of Tsuna.

"Correction Milady! He burned your property and injured your staff because I want to relax… wait that last one came out wrong" Tsuna corrected as he ignored the man who was yelling nonsense at him.

Then another man with long gray hair and well groomed facial hair talked to his assailant to calm him down which succeeded easily, then the said man cut in Karin and Tsuna's conversation making the Brunette rise and eyebrow.

"May I ask you, Sir Tsuna, why you assaulted one of my men?" the gray haired man said in a more reasonable tone, that Tsuna didn't give shit about, this man tried to make it sound like it was his fault, in fact all of the nobles except the Duke and Cattleya was against him.

'_What a shitty system to live in…' _Tsuna said inside his head, as he blankly looked at the gray haired man, he felt some malicious intent radiating from the man, so he decided that he needed to be subtle with his words.

"No you may not, and who the fuck are you suppose to be?" yep subtle…

The way Tsuna spoke and his choice of words made every single one of them look at him with shock, okay scratch that, Tsuna noticed that Cattleya licked the bottom of her lips when he took a quick glance at her.

'_Those she have that kind of fetish? Man this girl has a lot going on with her'_

"My my, it seems you aren't aware of who I am?" The man continued slightly annoyed at Tsuna, which only made the Brunette smile with amusement.

"Nope I am not, and was I supposed to?" again with the insults, he felt really entertained with the expressions the five notable nobles were giving him, those five being Karin, the Duke, Eleanor, The gray haired man, and the man who attacked him, Tsuna would have included Cattleya if her expression didn't disturbed him.

'_Sir. Valliere please keep an eye on your daughter, she looks like she gonna strip me with her eyes'_

"You watch your mouth dirty commoner! You're disrespecting the one and only-"

"Hush now, child, your existence is unnecessary for the time being" Before the robust man could say more Tsuna used his finger to silence the man, now Tsuna had to hold back his laughter.

'_How low can your jaws ge- What the!? Stop looking at me like that woman!"_

Tsuna looked away from Cattleya direction, as he felt the discomfort of her stare that might have the power to disintegrate his only clothes.

"You insulted me and my men, that alone, is an offence worthy of execution but since I, Wardes, pity your foolishness, we may have a duel till you yield so you can live to see another day" The gray haired man, Wardes said with a intimidating tone that did nothing to reach our hero.

"A duel? Hmmm What's in it for me?" Tsuna asked with fake curiosity.

"Well you may survive and our honor will be restored, or you can just beg for forgiveness, it's really that easy" Wardes said making Tsuna smirked wickedly.

"But what if something happened and I miraculously won, what do I get?" this question made Wardes and the man who attacked Tsuna laugh in amusement, while Karin, the Duke, and Eleanor kept quiet… hmm what about Cattleya…

'_Oh shit, she's totally on cloud nine!'_

"Ahahahahaha If that happens, well ahahahaha pick your price then ahahahaha" Wardes struggled to finish his words but while he was laughing Tsuna, was lost in his own thoughts, trying to think of a price that would be useful, long lasting, and can help him in his stay here.

*Skawk*

Then Tsuna heard something, loud and clear in the sky above him, he looked at the clear skies and he saw a large creature that flew not so high but with great speed, the creature's body was like of a large lion and so was its tail and limbs but what separated him from the king of the jungle was it head of an eagle and large wings that was enough to carry its large mass to the sky with ease.

"What's that?" Tsuna asked and pointed at the flying creature, he felt like a child getting a new toy looking at that magnificent creature, indication that his storm guardian's love for the supernatural was rubbing on him.

"That, Sir Tsuna, is a griffin, a truly majestic beast, that's is only given to the griffin knights which I lead to all its glory" Wardes speaking highly of himself, told the brunette that only had one thing in mind.

"Hmm… I would like a Griffin then, you are the griffin knights leader aren't you? Maybe you could give me a spare?" Tsuna then told him the price he wanted, he always wanted to see magical creatures, but this would be more enjoyable with Hayato, then he realized his price of choice made the laughter from the two men even louder.

"If that is ahahahha if that is want you want ahahaha! You! fetch me a griffin to entertain Sir Tsuna" Wardes ordered the man who was laughing with him and he happily oblige.

"So while he's getting my 'out of reach price' would you like to start the duel, Sir Wards… I mean Sir Warts yeah that's it"

"Even in the face of danger you are calm? How do you-" Before Wardes could finish he felt a hand grip him tightly behind him on his shoulder, looking behind him, he saw the head of the Manticore knights wearing a stern expression.

"Be careful, and don't underestimate him, I'm warning you" She adviced, no commanded, Wardes who just brushed it off.

"It will only take a few seconds Mrs, Valliere, and this duel is for Louise, Milady" Wardes said getting a look of disapproval from the 'Heavy Wind' of Tristain.

"Hey Sir Warts! You can start the duel whenever you want to!" Tsuna shouted as he stood a thirty fifteen yards away from Wardes, who smirked at the distant he chose which is a good range for his spells.

"It's Wardes, Sir. Tsuna and is it advisable for you to be in such a distance? Well no matter it will end with the same result anyway. Let us start, and see how much you can endure!" Wardes proclaimed raising his wand.

"I Wardes, the lightning, shall show you the price you'll pay for disrespecting my honor!" He then pointed his towards Tsuna's direction, "Air Strike!" Wardes yelled as a fast sphere of visible wind hit Tsuna dead in the chest, throwing him of his feet and hit the ground with an audible thud.

The giffin knight grinned, the duel ended as he predicted now to make his vic-

"*Cough* *Cough* so this is how offensive magic feels like… man that stings" Someone spoke making Wardes gasp "So was that your best shot?" Wardes felt shock and anger fill him up as the Brunette groggily stood up with a smug look on his face.

"Quite resilient are we? Let's see if you can survive this one!" Wardes started to chant a new spell "Lightning Strike!" as the mage said a single lightning was emitted from the man's rapier/wand and struck Tsuna with thousands of volts of electricity surges through his body, and when the spells effects ceases Wardes watched as Tsuna's body sizzled in the whim of his signature spell.

"Ouch… that hurts… well a little more than the first one" Tsuna said as he winced in pain giving Wardes the credits he deserves.

"H-How are you still standing? That should have been enough to put you to sleep" Wardes spoke as his prided spell was just being shook off by the brunette.

"Funny thing if you say it that way, cuz that was just half of the pain I experience every morning before I was brought here" Tsuna stated as he shrugged off the triangle class spell that can take down a manticore in one hit, not the he knew anyway "Well since I'm trying to test out how strong magic is, I'll give you one more shot, and if that doesn't me take down and out, You'll be going home with one less griffin in hand"

"Stop belittling me, **no good** commoner!" Wardes shouted as he prepared his strongest spell to date, not noticing that he pressed a switch that could cost him his dignity "Electro Bolt!"

* * *

"Electro Bolt!"

The five audiences heard the mighty Wardes, as he cast his spell that was rumored to have taken out fifty men in one chant. They all had different expectations etched on their faces.

Karin 'The Heavy Wind', was watching intently, noting every detail of movement the Brunette was making and about to make.

The Duke, had a frown on, as he watches Wardes lose his right to be called noble, with the way he acted.

Eleanor, smiled wickedly as she liked the display of a 'one-sided' battle between the powerful Wardes and the commoner her sister had summoned.

As for the man that had brought the griffin, he smirked in a manner that scared the hell out of anyone that could see it.

And Cattleya worried, as she saw her new 'friend' get a full dose of a Square mages wrath, but within that worry was confidence. Confidence that Tsuna, had more than brute strength, good looks and venomous words, confidence that he was hiding an ace up in his sleeve, and he doesn't or couldn't show it now, she was still confident that he could win this, even with his eyes closed.

Then they all watched as Wardes brings down his rapier, aimed at Tsuna who stood still and strong, the sound of thunder clapping and lightings crashing invaded the area as the spectacle of a high leveled spell shot and destroyed the ground where the spiky haired brunette was standing, making a dust cloud that hid the condition of the said brunette.

A minute of suspense passed by before Wardes decided to blow the dust away and see if his opponent was still standing, as the dust dissipates from the wind Wardes had brought all of them stared at the empty space where Tsuna was standing.

Wardes's sweat ran cold as his mind begin to process what he was currently looking at, and the only thing he could conclude was an area of bloodless land that was filled with rubble, charred by the powerful spell that he was saving up for tougher adversaries like Gandalfr or any Void familiar or mage.

His line of sight left and right trying to see if could find the infuriating brunette, then he felt pressure pushing no pulling him down to the ground making his breathing and body heavier.

"W-what is… happe-*Ack!*" Suddenly Wardes felt air leave his body as he felt immense pain on his stomach, he looked down only to see a fist that belonged to a man with gleaming bright red and orange eyes, and before he could make a detailed description, everything was turning white for the leader of the Griffin Knights.

* * *

**Yeah that happened...**

**Sorry if about the Bipolar Cattleya... Nadeshikos are boring to write IMO**

**So poll results? (polls are still up)**

**Agnes:10(exculding 2reviews)**

**Eleanor:9**

**Matilda:4(excluding 1review)**

**And the Duke or Louise's father being too nice... well since i dont have Osmond here i needed an nice old man character and i dun want another OC so yeah shit happens**

**And please tell me if you want to see Dying Will Flames Early.**

**anyway sorry for the Cliffie and the OOC'ness, i decided to cut it in two cuz the Queen will make an appearance.**


End file.
